Getting the Date He Wants
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Cedric wanted to take one person to the Yule Ball. Will he get the date that he wants?


A/N: Alright this is for a challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges... The challenge is a rare pairing/song competition by I Want A Vampire Monkey! I just love that penname... LOL... Anyways for this particular story the pairing is going to be Cedric/Susan and the song I got was Water From the Moon – Celine Dion... I was originally going to do a multi chapter story but I think for now I will just do a one shot... I may later on make it a longer story if I can come up with a decent plot for one... lol...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Cedric Diggory sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he made his way through Hogwarts. He was frustrated and wasn't sure what to do to ease his frustration. He had tried everything that he could think of in order to get the girl's attention that he liked but either she was ignoring what he was doing or she just wasn't getting the signs. He could actually believe that she wasn't getting the signs because after all she was only a fourth year and she could very well think that it wasn't possible for a sixth year to like her.

He groaned when he saw the person of interest in his thoughts right ahead of him. He took a deep breath and let it out before he finally decided to just go right up to her and tell her how he felt. He was tired of wondering if he had a chance especially since the Yule Ball was in three short weeks and he wanted to take her as his date. He walked up to her and smiled when he saw her look at him with wide eyes. "I would like to talk to you, Susan."

Susan nodded and followed Cedric outside so that they would have some privacy. Once they were quite a bit aways away from everyone she looked at him. "Are you alright, Cedric?"

Cedric shook his head. "No, Susan, I'm not alright. Can't you see that I'm going out of my mind, trying to find a way to get through to you? For the last month I have been trying to get your attention and I have been sending you little notes letting you know that I like you but you just keep ignoring them. Do you not like me? Am I not good enough for you?"

Susan blushed and looked down before she looked back up at Cedric. "It isn't that you're not good enough for me it is that I'm not good enough for you, Cedric. You are a sixth year while I am just a lowly fourth year. You could have any girl that you want so why would you pick me?"

Cedric frowned at Susan. "I don't just want any girl, Susan. I want you. I would love to take you to the Yule Ball. I would love to take you to Hogsmeade. You don't see yourself clearly but I do. So with saying that will you please go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Susan blushed again but let a small smile out as she nodded her head. "I would be honored to be your date to the Yule Ball, Cedric. I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you."

Cedric smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Susan's cheek before he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her back into the school and to the Hufflepuff Common room. "It is alright, Susan. I am just glad that I got to finally talk to you. Thank you for agreeing to be my date."

Susan smiled. "You are more than welcome but thank you for asking."

Cedric chuckled. "We could keep on going back and forth but I don't think either of us will win. Let's just call it a tie and let it go at that."

Susan nodded and once they reached the common room she stood on her tip toes and kissed Cedric's cheek. She blushed brightly even as she sent him a smile before she ran up to her dorm room. She couldn't believe that he had asked her to the Yule Ball.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **3 Weeks Later – Night of the Yule Ball**

Cedric couldn't help but grin when he saw Susan walk down the stairs towards him. He had to admit that she looked beautiful in the dress that she had on. He held out his arm to her and smiled when she threaded her arm through his. He leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek as he gave her a rose with his free hand. "You are beautiful, Susan."

Susan blushed but smiled softly up at Cedric as he led her to the entrance hall. She lifted the rose he gave her up to her nose and smelled it. "You look handsome yourself, Cedric. Thank you for the rose it is beautiful."

Cedric shook his head. "Not as beautiful as you but I am happy that you like it." He came to a stop in front of the doors to the Great Hall where the other champions were all standing with their dates. He nodded at them but kept his focus on Susan. He really did think that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She vaguely registered Professor McGonagall speaking to him and the others before he led Susan into the Great Hall and started the ball off with dancing the first song with her. He loved how she felt in his arms.

He spent the whole night watching her enjoying spending time with him. He didn't even ask anyone else to dance because he just wanted to spend the whole evening with Susan and that is exactly what he did. He spent the entire dinner and dance by her side and her by his side. At the end of the night he walked her back to the Hufflepuff common room with an arm around his waist. Once in the common room he walked her over to the stairs that led to the girls dorms. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Susan. I had a blast spending the entire evening with you. I would love it if you would accompany me to breakfast in the morning."

Susan blushed. "I enjoyed spending the entire evening with you as well, Cedric. Thank you once again for escorting me. I would love to join you for breakfast."

Cedric smiled slightly and slowly bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he stepped back. "Good night, Susan."

* * *

A/N 2: Alright there is this story! I hope that you all liked it... LOL... Believe it or not this story was hard for me to write... I couldn't really find a way to use the challenge song so I just picked a lyric to use in the story... Click the button and let me know what you think! Once again for now this will stay as a oneshot unless I can think of more to add to it later on...


End file.
